


Watching

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega's real name, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Alpha puts on a little show.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy I'm not dea- *shot*
> 
> I do plan on making more of things like this, short and smutty, bit I don't have time. 
> 
> I'm trying :'D

Alpha jerked his hips into the air as his nail grazed his slit. Only broken moans and gasps of Omega's name left Alpha's mouth. His fingers sliding in and out of his stretched hole as he imagined Omega holding him down as he did all of these things to him.

He added a ssecond finger, groaning out Omega's name as his fingers brushed his prostate,

"O-Omega.. Harder, please..." Alpha keened as he dug his thumb into his slit, lathering it in precum.

"I-its so good..!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Omega strolled down the corridor, headed towards Alpha's room. He was bored and he wanted to talk and joke around with his bro. Nothing more, nothing less.

As he neared Alpha's room he heard muffled whimpering coming from beyond the door. Midly concerned for his brother, Omega gently pushed the door ajar and peeked inside, his eyes widening at the sight.

Alpha was thrusting up into the air, his hand moving deliciously fast on his cock as his slick fingers were shoved to the knuckle inside of him. He'd never seen something like it, and he should've looked away. It was his own brother! He couldn't watch him do that! But he ignored his mind's protests and instead palmed at his own growing erection.

" _A-ah!_ Omega!" His eyes widened once more. Alpha was masturbating to the thought of him? But instead of being confused or angry, he unbuttoned his pants and teased the head of his cock through his boxers.

"F-fuck.." He had to stay quiet, he _could not_ get caught, no matter how much he'd love to.

Alpha added a third finger, making himself let out a scream of pleasure. And in turn, Omega bit his thumb as he pulled down his boxers, making his member bob in front of him. He wasted no time in grabbing it and jerking himself off quickly.

"Omega!" Alpha flipped over, positioning so he was on his hands and knees, quickly shoving his fingers back into his hole, screaming out Omega's name as he did so. Omega bit his lip as he studied Alpha's glorious body.

Omega's hand moved faster, his other finding its way under his shirt and to his nipples. He roughly pulled and pinched at the sensitive buds, bucking his hips and quietly moaning. He wasn't going to last long if he kept this up.

"O-Omega! It's so g-good!" Omega bit his lip as Alpha's moans increased in pitch. He must be getting close.

Pure lust swirled in Omega's ocean blue eyes, watching Alpha as sinfully low groans left his own mouth.

"S-so close.." Alpha's hands moved faster as he neared his climax, and so did Omega's.

"Omega, I'm s-so close.. I can't, Omega, fuck! Omega, O-Omega, _M-Martin_!"

Alpha threw his head back in pleasure as he came thick on the bed and his stomach and Omega followed closely behind as he drew blood from his lip as he attempted to muffled his cries of pleasure, coming on his stomach and hand. Alpha collapsed on the bed, exhausted as he slowly came down from his high. Omega moved so he could lean on the wall, trying his best to catch his breath. Once he did so, he pulled up his boxers and pants before running to his own room to change. Alpha waited until he was certain Omega was gone before letting out a small chuckle.

"Hope he enjoyed the show.."


End file.
